Un amor a través de pensamientos
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Un pequeño oneshort... que narra el amor que se profesan dos personas... las cuales todos conocemos... y todo ello... a través de sus pensamientos...


_**UNA AMOR A TRAVÉS DE PENSAMIENTOS**_

"No puedo… ya no puedo soportarlo más… el verte tan cerca… y a la vez tenerte tan lejos… Al verte así… muero lentamente cada día…

Yo te quiero… y me han dicho que tú también a mí… pero…

¿Tan difícil es decir que me amas?"

"Dices que no me mereces… que nadie merece quererte… y mucho menos yo…

Pero… ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Por qué piensas que no vas a poder hacerme feliz?

Para mí la felicidad… es que tú estés a mi lado… y ver tu rostro esbozando tu hermosa sonrisa…"

"Tú me saludas… me hablas… me sonríes… Te acercas… pareces nerviosa… quieres decirme algo… mas no sabes como…

Pero yo lo se… siempre lo he sabido…

Porque yo te amo también…"

"Corro… corro hacia ti… pero no te alcanzo… Tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos…

Me detengo… te alejas… te pierdo… me rindo… me sumo en la tristeza…

Todo negro… la oscuridad… la noche me envuelve en su lúgubre manto… tengo frío…

De repente siento calor… algo cálido me cobija del frío… tu calor… tu calidez calentando mi cuerpo congelado cual frío hielo… Tu sonrisa… esa que solo es para mí… la que me dedicas solo a mí…

Estás aquí… conmigo… no te has ido… no me has dejado…

Te arropo con mis brazos… te envuelvo en ellos para nunca dejarte marchar… para nunca apartarte de mi lado… y llevando mis labios a tu oído… te digo cuanto te amo…"

"Te miro cada día… te observo… Memorizo cada acción que haces… cada gesto… Sin que tú te des cuenta…

Pero entonces te percatas de mi presencia… Me sonríes con tu dulce sonrisa y te acercas a mí…

Y cuando te tengo frente a mí… perdiéndome en tus ojos… y recibiendo esa hermosa sonrisa… solo puedo pensar una cosa…

Bésala…"

Un sonido me alerta… Aparto la vista de mi trabajo y te hallo en la puerta… Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios… y quito las gafas de mis ojos… mientras te veo acercarte a mi…

- ¿Qué hacer cielo?- me preguntas regalándome una caricia con tus suaves manos en mi mejilla

- Acabo de terminar mi trabajo- cojo tu mano aún en mi mejilla y me levanto- ¿Pero tú que haces de pie? El médico te recomendó reposo…

- Es que quería estar contigo…- tu dulce voz recorre todo mi ser y solo puedo ampliar mi sonrisa para ti

- Pues vamos… Tengo hambre, comamos algo…- te propongo sin dejar de perderme en tus ojos

- Si…- aceptas

Y envolviéndote en la protección de mis brazos, sintiendo una pequeña patadita, cuando poso mis manos sobre el abultado vientre donde crece cada día nuestro pequeño, nos disponemos a salir de mi estudio… no sin antes volverme y darle una última mirada a la pantalla de mi ordenador… leyendo las últimas frases… de nuestra historia de amor…

_Mi vida es tan insignificante… que solo se puede comparar…_

_Con lo grande que es mi amor por ti…_

_**THE END**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno, otro pequeño oneshort de mi autoría…

Antes de nada… por si ha habido confusiones… las dos primeras "frases", por llamarlas de algún modo, las dice o piensa, en este caso, Kaoru y ya lo siguiente, nuestro querido Kenshin… espero no haya habido confusiones, sino, aquí se lo aclaro…

Bien, este pequeño relato, es… como decirlo… una construcción… con los pensamientos, que son frases y poemas que se me ocurren y las apunto, y con un pequeño final que me pareció el más acertado… -.-U no sé si les habrá gustado…

En este caso, sería como si todo lo que sucediera en el manga o el anime, fuera la historia que Kenshin escribe y a la que al final, yo he añadido esas dos líneas, las cuales creo, haberlas puesto ya en algún otro finc…

Bueno, espero les haya gustado esta modesta historia, la cual escribí para un trabajo de lengua, como veis, ya que no puse nombres, aunque si lo prefieren, pueden adaptarla a otra pareja… quizás yo me decida a hacerla de otra serie, no se… ya veré… Yo lo digo, para que lo sepan… aunque pienso, que a la que mejor le va, es a Kenshin/Kaoru…

Bien, ya me despido… gracias por dedicarme un poquito de su tiempo…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
